Dying Embers
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo's life has been filled with tragedy. Not only did his mother die when he was a small child, but his first two wives also passed away within just a few years of marriage. Determined not to lose Rukia, Ichigo goes on a perilous journey to save her life when she falls terminally ill. Will he succeed? Or lose his life along with Rukia's?
1. Times of Change

**Hey, Guys!**

**I feel awesome announcing my new story. A great way to kick off the New Year!**

**In this story, Ichigo goes on a perilous journey to save Rukia, his wife, in a desperate search for the life-saving medicine far away. Will he make it in time? Or lose Rukia forever?**

**Read and find out!**

* * *

><p>It's fall.<p>

The leaves are browning, animals are disappearing into slumber or migration, and the air is becoming cold.

Fish are fleeing to warmer waters upstream and winter animals are preparing for the snow. It'll only be a matter of time until the only green to be seen are the few scattered pine trees of the great Karakura Mountains.

With a grunt, he hauled the log across the dirt yard to the massive pile of chopped wood protected by a large blue tarp and dropped the chains. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. It may be chilly, but he was still working like a bull and sweating like a pig.

"Ichigo!" he turned to the voice and saw the short and petite black-haired woman standing in the doorway of the small two-story house. She was in a dress, but had his heavy coat tightly around her. "Come inside before you get sick!" she yelled at him. He smiled at her.

"All right. I'm coming, Rukia." Ichigo left the log where it lay and made his way inside his home. Rukia brushed off his arms and back and shoulders of the debris of leaves, pine needles, and bark pieces as he walked in.

"I hope you don't get a tick." Rukia said, smacking at his upper back.

"Not like I haven't had one before." Ichigo retorted with a smile.

"And it's not like I haven't nursed you back to health each and every time you've gotten bitten." Rukia retorted back. Ichigo grinned at her.

"It was only twice." Ichigo said. He turned, bent over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, I like when you smother me like that." He whispered into her ear. Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." she whispered back. Ichigo chuckled.

"I love you, you little midget." he kissed her again.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered as she linked her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Yes, love?" he replied by holding her close to him.

"You stink. Go take a bath." she mumbled into his chest. Ichigo laughed.

"Way ahead of ya." Ichigo let go of her and walked out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom on the second floor. All the while, as he undressed to get into the shower, he was thinking of how wonderful of a wife he had. He loved her more than he imagined. And he was in a state of mind where he thought nothing would get in the way.

* * *

><p>In the town a few miles from the mountainous range, streets bustled with cars, buses and, taxis. Sidewalks were crowded with people walking, parks were filled with picnics and kite flyers, and others were just getting out of work.<p>

Not far off from the city's central core was a small clinic.

Kurosaki Medical Clinic

It sat snuggly in the middle of a small neighborhood. Though it wasn't a hospital, it was handy to those who only had a small ailment they needed diagnosed and treated. The owner of the clinic was always there, only leaving briefly to retrieve food and other supplies. Isshin Kurosaki ran it by himself with his two young twin daughters often helping out.

At his desk, Isshin was filling out a few prescriptions to send to the pharmacy for a few of his recent patients. When the door opened and the bell attached to the upper part of the frame jingled, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Jushiro." he greeted. The tall, white-haired male smiled and waved at him.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki." he greeted back. Isshin laughed.

"I thought I told you not to be so formal around me." Isshin said. Jushiro shrugged.

"Eh, force of habit." he said. "I'm here to pick up my slip early this week." Jushiro said.

"Oh, no problem." Isshin said and pulled out a drawer below the front desk.

"I have to say, Isshin, if it weren't for you, getting my medicine would be a lot harder. I appreciate everything you do for me." Jushiro said. Isshin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"It's no trouble at all, Jushiro. And no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." Isshin replied. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in need of it early this week?" Isshin asked.

"I'm going on a business trip next week and won't be able to pick it up when I'm away. I'll be back at home in two weeks." Jushiro said.

"I remember the old days of having to take business trips." Isshin said. "I never favored for them and knew I didn't need to sit through such boring rubbish and opened my own business. They said I couldn't do it. But I proved them wrong." Isshin had a proud glint in his eyes. Jushiro nodded.

"Good for you, Isshin." he said with a smile. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask; how's your boy doing? I miss seeing him around here." Jushiro asked.

"He's doing great!" Isshin exclaimed. "And you're right; I do miss him wandering around the house here. But he's happy where he is. Especially with Rukia."

"I'm happy for him. I'm glad he found someone for him again." Jushiro said. Isshin's happiness faded a bit.

"Yeah, so am I." Isshin said, looking down at his paper. "I'm hoping this one will last forever." he whispered. Jushiro felt bad for bringing up the topic, knowing the tragedy that Ichigo suffered.

"If I heard correctly, Ichigo's trying to start a family, am I right?" Jushiro changed the topic. Isshin beamed again.

"That's right!" he nearly yelled in excitement. "When I heard the news of little Rukia trying to have a baby I was elated! I can't wait to see little ones running around and turning my son's hairs grey like he did with me!" Isshin said. Jushiro laughed, but soon started coughing hard.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. Isshin waved a hand.

"No, I'm sorry. Anyways, you better get going before the dry air gets you sick." Isshin said.

"You're right. Thank-you again, Isshin. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Jushiro bowed and waved good-bye, exiting the clinic. Isshin smiled until he was gone and then sighed with a frown. In truth, he was deeply concerned for his son. Ichigo really wanted a family and Isshin was hoping for the best. For his son's sake. He was worried of the future and what may lie ahead. It was enough when his mother died. When Ichigo lost his previous two wives, he wondered how he didn't lose his son to suicide.

"Dad?" Isshin looked up to see his youngest daughter standing at the front desk.

With a smile he said, "Why Yuzu! How are you, my dear?"

"We're out of cotton swabs in room 3 and room 6. But I can't find them anywhere." Yuzu said. That reminded him.

"That's because I was supposed to pick up a new shipment at the pharmacy this afternoon. Would you like to come along?" Isshin asked. Yuzu smiled.

"Of course!" she said.

"That's my girl! Go grab your coat and your rebel of a sister and meet me outside!" Isshin roared with enthusiasm. Yuzu darted off back upstairs to fetch her sister and her coat and left Isshin at the front desk. As Isshin was getting his coat, his cellphone rang. He saw it was Ichigo and picked up right away. "Ichigo, my son! How are you doing on this fine sunny day!" he yelled into the phone.

"I'm doing fine, Dad." Ichigo said on the other line. "Hey, I was wondering if Rukia and I could come over for dinner tonight?" Ichigo asked. Isshin grinned.

"But of course you can!" Isshin yelled again. "You know you don't need to ask that question. I'll see you later tonight!"

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo hung up and so did Isshin. He was glad his son was coming over. Ever since he moved out of town last year it had gotten lonely. He was used to the vibrant color of his son's orange hair lighting up the living room. He missed his overall presence. But he was coming over tonight and that made him happier than he could imagine. Now to pick what to have for dinner tonight**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. A Private Matter

"It really is nice of your father to let us come over for dinner tonight." Rukia said in the car. Ichigo was driving to his home to meet his family. He hasn't seen them for weeks. A couple of months probably.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see them all again." Ichigo said with a smile. "I know Yuzu will be excited."

"Yuzu… she's such a sweetheart." Rukia said. "I remember her and your dad crying on our wedding day." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah. They're such goofballs." Ichigo chuckled again. "But they're my goofballs." Ichigo turned onto the main road leading to Karakura Town. It had started to rain and he turned on his wipers. Ichigo didn't live far from his father and his hometown. He was approximately an hour from home. It was in the middle of the woods far off from the busy city, surrounded by many trees and bustling–instead of people–with many different animals. He didn't often visit because of the distance, but whenever he did, he was happy to return each and every time.

"I can only imagine how happy he's going to be once we arrive." Rukia said. Ichigo groaned.

"Knowing that old bastard, he's going to tackle me to the ground and slam me into the wall like he always did." Ichigo took another turn on the wet roads, the rain coming down harder. Ichigo remembered his earlier years of life when his father would show his affection for his only son by rough-housing, wrestling, and brutally hugging him. He's surprised his father didn't kill him or snap him in half. But he has to admit, he did miss it.

Within almost an hour, Ichigo pulled into the driveway of his father's clinic, the rain still coming down pretty hard. Putting on their coats, Ichigo and Rukia got out of the car and dashed inside the small home. The aroma of something delectable hit their nostrils upon entering. And as soon as they got inside, they were greeted by Isshin's shout.

"Ichigo!" The man tackled his son and slammed him against the wall in a hug. "It's been so long, my son!" he sarcastically cried. Ichigo pried his arms off him.

"Dad, it hasn't been that long." Ichigo groaned. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door before taking off Rukia's.

"Such chivalry!" Isshin said proudly. "That's what I taught you. Such a good man. With such a beautiful wife!" Isshin cried. Rukia chuckled a bit.

"Thank-you, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia bowed.

"No need to be formal! After all, you are my daughter-in-law now! We're family. Please, call me Isshin. Or daddy!" Isshin insisted.

"Dad, no…" Ichigo scowled. Isshin laughed again.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to the doorway to the living room to see his little sister, Yuzu. "Big brother, you're home!" Yuzu ran down the hall and tackled Ichigo. Ichigo laughed as Yuzu started crying.

"Yuzu there's no need to cry." he patted her head. "It's not like you haven't seen me for years or anything. Stop crying." Ichigo soothed her, and soon her sobs ceased.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. I haven't seen you since summer!" Yuzu cried.

"Well I'm here now. With Rukia, too." Ichigo said with a smile. Yuzu then turned and gave Rukia an unexpected hug.

"Oh!" Rukia gasped in surprise.

"I'm happy to see her, too!" Yuzu cried again. Rukia patted the young girl's back.

"Aw, Yuzu. Don't cry, we're here." Rukia said.

"Yeah, Yuzu. Stop being such a crybaby." Karin walked in next, her short black hair in a ponytail. Yuzu let go of Rukia and turned to her older twin.

"I'm not a crybaby!" she yelled with teary eyes.

"Now girls, no fighting when we have guests!" Isshin said. Ichigo shook his head.

"We're not guests, Dad. Just treat us like we live here again." Ichigo said with a smile. Isshin laughed.

"Okay, son. Let's get eating shall we? Yuzu spent all afternoon making stir-fry." Isshin said and led everyone to the dining room.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Rukia went upstairs to shower while the girls went off to bed. In the kitchen, Ichigo was helping his father wash the dishes. As he was wiping a glass, he spaced out looking into the soapy, sudsy water in the sink, his eyelids drooping as he drowned in his own thoughts.<p>

"Ichigo?" Ichigo flinched at the sound of his father's voice. He turned his gaze to his shoulder where is father was looking at him. "What's wrong? You're just standing there." he asked worriedly. Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, spaced out." Ichigo said simply, and returned to washing the glass. Isshin then smirked and elbowed Ichigo in the ribs. "Ow!"

"What's wrong, my boy? Is someone a little tired from too much sex?" Isshin joked. Ichigo paused at washing his glass, his cheeks heating to pink.

"W-well..." Ichigo stuttered, and Isshin grinned widely.

"That's my boy! What's the matter? Need tips from the old master?" Isshin said, elbowing Ichigo again. Ichigo growled, rubbing his shoulder.

"No!" Ichigo retorted.

"Then what's wrong? You seem a little troubled." Isshin asked. Ichigo then sighed and put the glass down.

"I'm not just a little, I'm a lot troubled." Ichigo said, a frown replacing the happy look he had at dinner. Isshin gave him a serious look.

"About what? You can talk to me about it." Isshin said. Ichigo made a movement like he wanted to speak, but his cheeks became a shade deeper. "Ichigo?" Isshin said as Ichigo nervously picked up another plate and started wiping.

"... how do you know if you're sterile?" Ichigo finally asked after a tense minute of silence. Isshin gave his son a bewildered look.

"Sterile? What brings up the topic of fertility, Ichigo?" Isshin asked. Ichigo turned to him.

"Rukia... she isn't pregnant yet." he said in a bashful hush. "And I was thinking it was because... I'm not..." Ichigo looked down to the floor. Isshin put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it. Sometimes making a baby takes time. And with the way you've been going at her, which I'm sure you have, she'll be carrying a little Ichigo or mini Rukia in no time!" Isshin said excitedly, but Ichigo wasn't moved.

"We've been trying for months, though." Ichigo said. He put the still dirty plate back in the soapy water. "Is there anything you can give me to... I don't know, increase my amount?" Ichigo asked shyly. Isshin chuckled and Ichigo became flustered. "Don't laugh at me!" he yelled.

"Relax, Ichigo. Don't forget, too much sex will make it more difficult for Rukia to conceive." Isshin said. He looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Look, if you want, I'll do a sperm count for you. So long as you're willing to do it in a cup for me." Isshin smirked. Ichigo sighed. Doing that under pressure? He wasn't sure if he could, but he was willing to.

"Sure. Oh, and don't tell Rukia." Ichigo said. Isshin shook his head.

"Of course not. This'll be our little secret." Isshin said. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo thanked him and went back to cleaning the plate he was holding seconds ago.

"Although..." Isshin began. Ichigo paused at wiping. "It could also be that Rukia may not be fertile." the words made Ichigo sink in feeling. He couldn't bear to hear that. "I just want you to know that, Ichigo. It may not be you at all." Ichigo remained silent, and went back to cleaning the plate.

'_That's what I'm afraid of the most…_' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you stay the night? Rukia told me you've been preparing for winter for the past three weeks and haven't been sleeping well." his father asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"She told you that?" Ichigo asked. Isshin nodded.

"And it's not that hard to miss. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Isshin asked and pulled out a pocket mirror. Ichigo looked at his reflection and almost gasped. He had dark bags forming under his eyes. How did he miss those?

"Oh… then I guess she's right." Ichigo looked down.

"I still have the guest room clean and open. You and Rukia can sleep there tonight. You can head back tomorrow morning after breakfast." Isshin smiled once more, and Ichigo returned it.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo said gratefully and finally finished the plate in his hands.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo and Isshin turned to the doorway and saw Rukia. She was wearing one of Yuzu's old dresses. It complemented her figure well and Ichigo could hardly stop staring. "You're not done with the dishes yet? Are you making your father do all the work?" she pivoted a hip. Ichigo shook his head.

"Of course not! I just got… sidetracked." Ichigo blushed. Isshin laughed.

"Yeah. We were just having a manly conversation is all." Isshin patted Ichigo's back. "You head to bed, Ichigo. I'll finish up here." Isshin said.

"Go to bed?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "My dad said we can stay the night instead of driving home in the dark. You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Show me the way, Ichigo." Ichigo led Rukia upstairs to his old room which had been turned into a guest room and they quickly settled in bed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Streams of sunlight poked through the cracks of the curtains and lit up the room early the next morning. The thin rays shined on Ichigo's face and made him groan uncomfortably. Damn light… it was always waking him up early, even when he's not home. To think with all these buildings in the way the sun would not show at all.<p>

Ichigo stretched out and felt something shift on top of him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia moaned. "Stop moving." she ordered him. Ichigo gave a tired chuckle and wrapped his arms around Rukia and turned over so he was lying on his side.

"We have to get up soon anyway, Rukia." he whispered. She groaned in disapproval.

"I don't wanna leave." Rukia moaned as she turned in Ichigo's grasp and snuggled against his bare chest.

"I know you don't, but I have work to do at home." Ichigo whispered with a smile.

"You call it work," Rukia muffled. "It's just useless errands."

"You call it useless errands, I call it surviving." Ichigo retorted. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable fooling around at my dad's place." he said hushly. Rukia giggled and lifted her head up to look at her husband.

"You're such a sissy. Okay, I'm up now." Rukia turned over and sat up. She stretched her arms out and slipped off the bed. Ichigo sat up, too, and yawned widely.

"Maybe we can sneak out the back door without him noticing." Ichigo said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it down over his head. He always got hot at night.

"Why would you want to sneak out?" Rukia asked, brushing her short hair. Ichigo gave her a face.

"Would you rather him and Yuzu cry and beg us not to leave?" he stood up and walked over to Rukia. "Besides, it's best if we sneak out. I'd rather get yelled at by him than smothered."

"He only does it because he loves you." Rukia said, turning to him. "Be thankful you still have your family with you."

"I'm thankful everyday for them." Ichigo said in a sadder tone. "I don't know where I'd be without them." Rukia hugged Ichigo.

"You probably wouldn't have me." Ichigo said. He embraced Rukia tightly.

"Don't talk like that." Rukia said sternly. She remembers meeting Ichigo for the first time three years ago. A depressed man, on the verge of self-harm, talking to her as if he had no reason to be walking on earth anymore. And although she will never understand why he had acted like that, she was there for him.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. "I won't do it again." Ichigo kissed her cheek and Rukia smiled.

"That's more like it." Rukia broke away from him and looked at him. Still tall and handsome. Just like the day she married him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ichigo asked with his face turning pink.

"Because you're cute." Rukia giggled again. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, Rukia laughing at him from behind.

"Like I said, if we sneak out now we can–" Ichigo's statement was cut short when the door flew open and whacked him in the face.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO~!" Isshin bellowed as he dramatically entered Ichigo's room. Ichigo stumbled backwards, holding his nose and muttering curses at his father. "Oh, so you're up? GREAT! Yuzu just finished up breakfast! Come on down you two love bugs! You have a long journey ahead of you." Isshin slammed the door and Ichigo growled as he held his nose.

"And you wonder why I wanted to sneak out…"

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Yuzu prepared an array of food, including eggs and cucumbers for Rukia, and some onigri for her brother to take home. She wished Ichigo could stay longer. But he has a new life now and she couldn't be the reason to stop him from living it.<p>

As Isshin came flying down the stairs, Ichigo and Rukia came down as well and took their seats at the table. Karin was already there, plucking strips of bacon from the plate before anyone else was able to sit down to eat.

"Still eating before anyone else, I see." Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"Mhm," Karin mumbled through her chewing. "Bacon is getting cold anyway."

"Karin!" Isshin shouted from across the kitchen. "Don't eat before everyone else! This is a special time to dine with Ichigo and his lovely wife. Be courteous and offer them some food before taking it all for yourself!"

"All right!" Karin yelled before pushing the food towards Ichigo. Ichigo laughed.

"Dad, like I said before, we're not special guests or anything." Ichigo said. Isshin huffed.

"You may not be, but your beautiful wife is!" Isshin proclaimed. Rukia felt her face blush.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you're very kind." Rukia said. Isshin took his seat once Yuzu placed the rest of the food on the table and settled herself. As they began to eat, Isshin looked to Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo, why were you up so early this morning?" he asked with a wink. Ichigo paused at his chewing, giving his father an odd look.

"… because I was getting ready to leave?" Ichigo replied. Isshin smirked.

"Oh, I see." he winked. Ichigo shook his head as Rukia laughed, knowing exactly what the crazy old man meant.

"So, Ichigo," Yuzu was the next to speak. "Have you and Rukia decided on names for the baby yet?" the question made Ichigo's body go numb with sadness, but he didn't show it. It was bad enough that he stopped his spoon midway from his mouth. Yuzu said it as if Rukia was expecting to have the baby any day now. It kind of irked him.

"Uh, well, yeah. A couple." he answered hesitantly. He had thought of a few, along with Rukia. One he liked in particular, for a boy, was Ichirou.

"I really like the name Akari for a girl." Rukia said with a warm smile. "Or maybe Hana. Or Mei." Rukia muttered . Ichigo smiled. Even though Rukia wasn't pregnant yet, she didn't seem the slightest bothered by it. She probably hasn't even considered that she may be infertile, or that he was. It was like nothing was going to stop them from having a baby. So… why couldn't he feel that way too?

"And what about you, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up when he heard his dad say his name. "Have you come up with any names?" he asked.

"Oh, sure I have." Ichigo answered. "I really like Ichirou for a boy." he said shyly. He looked down at his food. A little boy that looked just like him. He smiled. "Nothing else really fits. Except maybe Katsuro, but I still like the other name better."

"Well let's hope you have twins so you can have the best of both worlds!" Yuzu cheered.

"Actually, Yuzu has a point." Karin finally spoke after eating her fill. "We all carry the gene to make twins, hence me and Yuzu, so twins may be a big possibility for you and Rukia." Karin took a sip of her tea. That's when Isshin got excited.

"Twins again? Oh, what a joy that'll be for you two!" Isshin said excitedly. "I can picture it: a room with two cribs, two high-chairs, two strollers, two everything!" Ichigo groaned again and swallowed the rest if his breakfast uneasily. The sooner he finished, the sooner he and Rukia can leave.

"Dad, don't embarrass him." Yuzu said. "Oh, I can't wait to babysit for you, Ichigo! I know it'll be so cute; girl or boy!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"You won't be able to watch him or her until he or she is old enough, Yuzu." Ichigo said. Isshin smiled at how Ichigo referred to his future child as it's gender. He also noticed how much he was struggling to maintain his composure while talking about it. Last night had gotten him a bit worried.

"So how's preparation coming, Ichigo?" Isshin changed the subject. Ichigo looked at him.

"Oh, it's coming along fine. I have a tree to finish up at home. That's why I kinda wanted to get home early." Ichigo said.

"Well then don't let me keep you waiting. Why don't you two head out now and I'll give you a call in a couple of days, Ichigo." Isshin said. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sure, thanks, Dad." Ichigo stood up and so did Rukia.

"Thank you for letting us stay here the night." Rukia thanked him. Isshin grinned at her.

"Anything for my favorite daughter-in-law. Come by anytime for anything." Isshin said sincerely.

"Thank-you." Rukia said.

"Yeah. I'll stop by again in a little bit, Dad." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Hopefully before Thanksgiving?" Karin asked.

"Yes, before Thanksgiving." Ichigo assured her. That's when Yuzu stood up and tackled her older brother, tears soaking his shirt.

"Do you have to leave now? Can't you just stay for one more day? Or two?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo embraced her. He always felt horrible when he left his family and Yuzu did this.

"Yuzu, you know I'll come back. Please don't do this." Ichigo said. Yuzu pulled away and covered her eyes.

"All right." Yuzu looked down and Isshin pulled her into him.

"I'll see you later, son. Drive home safe, okay?" Isshin patted Ichigo's back and he turned and started for the door with Rukia next to him.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, girls." Ichigo waved as he opened the door.

"Good-bye, Mr. Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu." Rukia said good-bye and the two were finally out the door. Ichigo sighed as he pulled out of his father's driveway and headed home.

"Thought we'd never get out of there." Ichigo said. Rukia smiled from the passenger side.

"It's a good feeling, though." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Knowing I can always go back home if something ever went wrong." Ichigo said.

"I can't do that anymore…" Rukia said, her eyes glued to the floor of the car. "My brother doesn't care to see me again."

"Well he doesn't matter anymore." Ichigo said defensively. "And you heard my father; you're his favorite daughter-in-law and he'd do anything for you."

Rukia chuckled. "Ichigo, I'm his only daughter-in-law."

"Which is even more of a reason for him to be protective of you." Ichigo said, turning off the road that led into the city. "I think my Dad is better with girls, anyway. After all, he's always been there for Yuzu and Karin after my mother died. I was sorta the quiet one that never showed his emotions. He's also a little feminine anyway, so connecting with you isn't hard at all." Ichigo said. Rukia laughed a bit.

"Feminine, not so much. But you're right about being close to girls." Rukia agreed. "He's a sweet man. I can see the bond between you two. It's really nice."

"Yeah," Ichigo turned onto the dirt road. "Even if he is dramatic sometimes. I love the old guy."

A while later, Ichigo arrived back to his home and eyed the fallen tree that still sat where it did just yesterday. As he exited the car, along with Rukia, he began his way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Rukia called to him. Ichigo turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going to cut up the tree. I thought you knew already?" Ichigo said.

"Forget about that tree, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Besides, I need you to do something else for me." Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Rukia winked at him. "I need you to come do something in the bedroom for me." She then turned and entered the house, Ichigo right at her heels.

**Get it, Ichigo! Let's hope for the best for our berry. Next chapter gets a lot more serious. Please leave a review!**


	3. The Night Everything Went Black

**I'm sorry these chapters are short, but everything is leading up to the big moment! I promise!**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ichigo found himself at his father's clinic again, but this time, for a very special and private reason.<p>

"Just give me a sample in this cup," Isshin handed Ichigo a tiny plastic cup. A bright pink blush was on his nose. "And once you have it, make sure you get it to me immediately. Sperm can't live long outside the body." Isshin said sternly. Ichigo nodded.

"Right, I got it." Ichigo closed the bathroom door and there was silence. For about two hours it was silent, until Isshin heard the door open. He took the cup and disappeared behind the counter where the clinic was located.

For a while, Ichigo sat in the living room alone, thinking about Rukia. Why wasn't she getting pregnant? They'd been doing it for a while now. So… was it him? It had to be.

All Ichigo wanted in life was to be a father. He had an unknown passion for kids, and he never realizes it until he's actually near one. Like how one time he babysat for his neighbor and practically adopted the small toddler as his own sibling. That is, until they moved away. So when Rukia mentioned the idea of a baby, he got excited. He had another chance at achieving his goal. A baby. Hopefully, a baby boy.

Ichigo heard a door close and knew it was his father. Isshin walked in seconds later with a stoic expression.

"Well? Am I sterile?" Ichigo asked. Isshin shook his head.

"Far from it." He answered. Ichigo knew his face turned red. "Ichigo, you're completely healthy. There's no need to worry anymore." Isshin said as he took a seat next to him. But that didn't cheer Ichigo up. Ichigo frowned and looked to the floor. "Hey, don't give me that look." Isshin put his hand to Ichigo's back. "Ichigo, maybe Rukia just isn't ovulating now or the times you decided to do it. Don't give up hope, all right?" Isshin said. Ichigo nodded again.

"Yeah, all right." Ichigo stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket. "Thanks for everything, Dad. I'll see you around." Ichigo opened the door of his old home and left without another word.

* * *

><p>It was barely morning. The sun was still hidden behind the mountains, darkness still present and the moon still shining it's one half brightly.<p>

Ichigo rolled over in bed, barely awake. As he did so, he unconsciously reached out, and came to when he felt the cold bare sheets at his palm.

Cracking open his eyes, Ichigo patted the empty part of the bed until he realized that Rukia wasn't there. "Rukia?" He rolled over to look at the clock.

5:14 a.m.

"Where is she?" he said sleepily. He sat up and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head. Where did his wife go?

"Rukia?" Ichigo called. The hallway was dark and bare. He looked down one way and saw nothing, but saw, as he looked the opposite way, light beaming from underneath a door at the far end. The bathroom light.

Ichigo walked down to the bathroom and had his hand just over the handle before he heard a gag. Then retching.

"Rukia? Are you okay in there?" Ichigo said worriedly. He knocked on the door a couple of times when Rukia didn't answer him right away.

"… I… think so…" he heard her say weakly.

"I'm coming in." Ichigo said and entered the bathroom. Rukia was sitting on her knees in front of the bowl of the toilet. He had never seen her so pale before. She was panting and her hair was messy and sticking to her sweaty face. She looked a mess to say the least. He hadn't seen her this ill since the morning after their honeymoon.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo fell to his knees beside her, full of worry and anxiety. The sight if her so white scared him.

"I don't know…" Rukia answered sickly. She hiccoughed. "I woke up feeling queasy and next thing a knew…" her eyes widened briefly before she bent over the bowl again, bringing up acidic bile. Ichigo rubbed her back until it was all over. Rukia leaned on Ichigo, closing her eyes. She felt so sick. "Maybe I ate something bad yesterday…"

"Or maybe…" Ichigo muttered, his heart suddenly quivering.

"Maybe what?" Rukia looked up at him. Ichigo leaned towards her ear.

"Maybe you're pregnant." he whispered quietly. Rukia didn't move. Was she? Could she be?

"Ichigo… you really think?" Rukia asked. Ichigo pulled her in his lap.

"Rukia, I think we finally did it." He smiled a bit. "Look what time it is. This could only be morning sickness. What else could it be?" his smile grew. Rukia smiled, too. He was right.

"Ichigo… I can't believe I'm pregnant… we're going to have a baby!" Rukia whispered gleefully. Ichigo held her close to him. Did he do it? Was he finally going to become a father?

* * *

><p>A day later, after Rukia recovered from her nausea, Ichigo took her back to his father to get a pregnancy test done. Ichigo sat anxiously next to Rukia, his foot thudding the ground nervously. Rukia leaned on him with a soft giggle.<p>

"Ichigo, relax." Rukia said. "What are you getting so worked up about?" She asked him.

"I'm excited I guess." Ichigo muttered. Rukia nuzzled him. When the door opened and Isshin stepped out, Ichigo practically leaped to his feet. "Well? How far along is she?" Ichigo asked frantically. Isshin didn't say a word, which got Ichigo a bit panicked. "What's wrong, Dad?" he asked worriedly.

"Rukia isn't pregnant." The news was like a bullet to Ichigo's heart.

"W-what?" he stammered. "But… she had morning sickness yesterday morning. I don't understand."

"It was most likely food poisoning." Isshin said with a frown. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, Rukia, but she's not pregnant." Ichigo felt like someone had played the cruelest prank in the world on him. He was angry, sad, confused, hurt; it was truly an awful feeling. "Ichigo, don't be down about it. It was an honest mix-up." Isshin said. Ichigo turned away.

"Thanks, Dad." he muttered. "Sorry for wasting your time with this." he walked to Rukia.

"Ichigo, you didn't-"

"I'm sorry I got you sick, Rukia." Ichigo hugged her, ignoring his father talking. "I'll cook more thoroughly next time." He whispered to her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by. Ichigo had slipped into a slight depression from the disappointing news and Rukia saw right through his attempts to hide it. He spent more time outside, gathering firewood for the winter that was soon to arrive. The air had gotten colder. Rukia spent more time inside to avoid the harsh winds blowing. It wouldn't be long until snow arrived.<p>

It was a very cold day that Ichigo noticed Rukia acting a bit funny. She had spent nearly all day sleeping. What made it stranger was that she had little appetite, barely working in a couple of spoonfuls of food. He decided that the cold weather was sending around the flu and let her sleep it off.

However, one night made him realize it was more than just a simple virus…

It was very cold tonight. Frost was crusting on the old windows outside Ichigo noticed as he finished up making soup for dinner. Their budget was tight, so he stuck with something simple.

All day Ichigo had himself worried about Rukia. The only thing she did today was sleep and drink tea. For a while, ever since the morning she got sick, she's been drained of energy, not hungry at all, and sometimes throwing up at random times of the day.

He asked Rukia multiple times if she was okay, and each and every time she told him she was fine and that she probably caught something. He wanted to offer to take her to his father, but to Ichigo, he's bothered him enough. But it will be his last resort if she wasn't well in the next couple of days. Ichigo was hoping this soup he made was going to help her get better.

He turned off the stove and spooned some soup into two bowls, placing them on the table. He then walked into the living room. Rukia had worked up enough energy to come downstairs and read for the evening, but Ichigo found her curled up on the couch in her pajamas, her book on the floor. He walked to the couch and knelt down, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Rukia, wake up." He whispered. She opened her eyes to him. They looked so dull. Like she was in pain. "Dinner is ready. You up for some soup?" Ichigo asked with a warm smile. "It'll make you feel better." He whispered, but Rukia shook her head.

"I really don't feel like eating anything right now, Ichi…" Rukia mumbled. Ichigo frowned, his stomach filling with worry.

"I think I should take you to the doctor." Ichigo said. Rukia shook her head.

"No. I'll be okay. I think it's the flu. You know my immune system isn't that great." while valid, Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"All right… but you have to promise me that if you don't feel better tomorrow, you'll go the next day." He said sternly. She nodded half-asleep. "Come on. I'll take you to bed." Ichigo picked her up and held her close to him as he walked up stairs. She felt abnormally light… it alarmed him. Maybe he should give his dad a call tomorrow…

* * *

><p>It was very late. The moon and the streetlights were the only thing lighting the barren black roads. Lights in buildings were out and stores were closed while the town of Karakura slept.<p>

At the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin's clock read 2:21, a time anyone would be sleeping. Isshin was indeed asleep, deep in slumber under two blankets. He was abruptly awoken by his cellphone which rang loudly and buzzed on the bedside table.

He writhed under his comfortable cocoon and fumbled about on the small table reaching for his phone. Who could be calling him at this time? Was it Jushiro asking for his prescriptions to be transferred again? That man…

When he finally felt the device vibrate against his hand, he flipped it open without looking at the contact.

"Hello…?" He answered with a voice full of fatigue. He quickly woke up at the sound if his son's anxious and panicked cries. "Ichigo? Ichigo, what… calm down, son. What's the matter?" Isshin couldn't comprehend what Ichigo was yelling. His eyes widened when he heard fully what Ichigo was saying.

"What do you mean she can't breathe?" Isshin hopped out of bed and put his doctor's coat on over his pajamas. "Ichigo, I need you to relax. I don't want you getting into a car accident." Isshin said as he raced down the stairs. "Don't bring her here! Take her to the emergency room. I'll meet you there." Isshin got outside and got into his car, still hearing his son's heart-wrenching cries in his ear. "Ichigo, everything is going to be all right." Isshin told him as he raced down the road. "Ichigo, I assure you, if I can do anything about this, it will not be a repeat again."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT. HAPPENED?<strong>

**You'll have to wait to find out in chapter 4! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**I'm really loving this story. Thanks for the awesome and positive reviews I got. We ended with Ichigo racing to the hospital with Rukia. Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

><p>Down the dark roads, Ichigo sped like a madman to get to the hospital. His heart beating against his chest and his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. Tears leaked from his eyes as his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. His teeth grit hard hearing Rukia moan in pain in the back seat. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare he was living. Again.<p>

"Hold on. Just, please hold on." Ichigo muttered as he heard Rukia wheeze again. What went wrong? He understood Rukia was sick, but she was fighting to breathe now.

Ichigo remembers waking up to the sound of Rukia desperately trying to breathe. She was frothing at the mouth as her body suddenly stiffened and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. She gurgled, struggling to get air into her body. Ichigo panicked, shaking her way more violently than he intended to and slapped her, trying to make her wake up. When she grasped his shirt with all the might she had in an unconscious plea for help did Ichigo run out the door with her in his arms.

The car made a sharp turn into the city, cutting off a lone car that was driving. Ichigo ignored the horn he got and sped to the hospital.

"Don't die on me, please." Ichigo cried as he turned again, blowing through red lights and stop signs. While normally an hour drive, Ichigo made it to the hospital in under twenty minutes. He wasted no time pulling Rukia's limp body out of the car and dashing through the giant glass double doors.

Rukia was taken by a group of medical staff waiting for Ichigo thanks to Isshin's command. Ichigo waited in the waiting room, shaking in fear. He couldn't comprehend what just happened.

* * *

><p>He put his head down between his legs, his fingers gripping his hair and pulling the strands from his scalp. He shivered in his seat, saying silent prayers to himself.<p>

Rukia… Rukia was everything to him. He didn't know how he'd cope if she died. She didn't deserve to die. She was too young, too innocent, too precious. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, too. If she dies… he'll go with her.

"Please, help her." tears fell from his eyes and onto the floor. When the door opened, Ichigo lifted his head to see his father. "Dad?" Ichigo looked to his depressed expression. He's seen that look on his father's face too many times already.

Isshin said nothing and walked over to Ichigo, crouching down to his level.

"Ichigo…" he began. "She's really sick." he said. Ichigo already knew that.

"What's wrong with her, Dad?" Ichigo sobbed. "Just tell me." he pleaded. Isshin sighed heavily.

"It's a bacteria," he began. "It attacks all the major organs. The lungs, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and the heart." His words made Ichigo's face pale to white. "It can reach the brain if we don't act fast. But in most cases, it shuts down the heart and the respiratory system, and suffocates the victims."

"What's this from? And can't we do anything about it?" Ichigo asked. Isshin looked very grim, which made Ichigo's heart thud against his chest. "Dad?"

"It's unknown what causes it." Isshin said. "What I do know is that we can treat her with the strongest antibiotic we have and see if it works." Isshin looked away. "But it's pretty far along. I… I don't really know if…" Isshin stopped talking when he looked back at his son. His eyes were like faucets, tears streaming down his face, his breathing shallow and his cheeks flushed red.

"It's my fault…" Ichigo sobbed. "I should've forced her to go to a doctor. I didn't… I didn't make her go and it's my fault she's like this. I let her get this bad. I… I'm such a bad husband!" he wailed into his hands. Isshin couldn't stand seeing his son like this. Broken and shattered, falling apart right in front of him. Bawling as if he was an infant. He couldn't take it.

Standing up, Isshin raised his hand and brought it down right across his son's face. Ichigo's head whipped the other way, tears flying off his face. Ichigo looked up at his father, eyes wide and fearful. His father hit him… he hit him…

"Dad…"

"Listen to me, Ichigo." Isshin said sternly, his eyes narrowed down at him. "This is not your fault, understand?" his growl made Ichigo go silent. "This was beyond your control. No one is to blame. Not you, not Rukia, no one. Do you hear me?" Isshin growled at him. Ichigo was frozen in place. But Isshin knew he understood.

"Dad, can… can I see her?" Ichigo asked. Isshin didn't answer right away. "Dad, please…" Ichigo pleaded. "I need to see her."

Isshin shook his head. "Ichigo, I don't think it's a good idea just yet." Ichigo stood up and grabbed his father's shoulder tightly.

"Let me see my wife, please." He pleaded. Isshin went stiff before relaxing again. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"All right," he agreed. "But I have to warn you, Ichigo. She… you'll see. Follow me." Isshin led Ichigo out of the waiting room and down several winding corridors. Ichigo's heart beat faster with every pace he took, every step closer to her room. What was he expecting? Flash backs of the first time he was in here for the death of his mother. And then… her…

Isshin stopped in front of a door at the end of a clear hallway. Ichigo looked up at the sign hanging above the door.

"Intensive Care Unit"

"Room: 15"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His wife of only two years was in here. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. It was like torture.

With his hand on the handle, Isshin looked at Ichigo and asked, "Are you ready?" Ichigo stood still. Fear was flooding through him.

"Yes." he answered, and Isshin opened the door. Ichigo glanced in. In the bitter dark of the room was a single bed. Several machines were placed around the bed, wires and tubes protruding from the base and snaking up the railing and under the covers. Rukia lie there, two tubes sticking out of her mouth. Ichigo felt his heart sink and his stomach rise.

"Rukia…" he gasped as he made his way towards the bed. His wife… lying there unconscious, tubes down her throat, wires attached to her hands and in her arm and things glued to her chest. The machine closest to her head pumped up and down. It was breathing for her. "Oh, God… Rukia." Ichigo fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he held Rukia's ice-cold hand. She had no color to her face. No shine to her messy hair. No life in her body. The heart monitor beeped slowly and unsteadily. It scared him. Her heart was being attacked by this… this… thing. It was taking her life away. It was killing her. "Rukia, I'm here." Ichigo whispered, clinging to her hand. "I'm right here for you. I'll be here. I won't leave your side, I swear." he put her hand to his cheek. She was so cold. "Rukia… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.

Isshin watched from the doorway, his own heart aching. He thought he would never have to see his son like this again. Ever. Yet, it was happening again. Isshin approached Ichigo quietly and placed a hand on his back. Ichigo flinched from the contact and looked up at him, red and wet eyes desperate for a miracle.

"Son, I…" Isshin trailed off.

"Do something, Dad… help her." Ichigo cried. Isshin could only stare at him.

"Ichigo… There's-"

"Nothing that we can do for her." Both men turned around, staring at a tall male in a white doctor's coat, thin glasses, and snow-white hair.

Isshin glared at him. "Ryuken." Isshin said with venom in his voice. Ichigo looked to his father, then back at Ryuken. The slim male slowly strode into the room and in front of the men.

"Isshin." Ryuken nodded to him, then looked to Ichigo, whom didn't look too pleased to see him. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ryuken said. "What Rukia has isn't easy to cure. In fact, the survival rate is one to eight hundred thousand." Ichigo gritted his teeth. Rukia was stronger than that. He knew that.

"So what are you saying? That she's gonna die?" Ichigo growled. Ryuken blinked at him.

"I didn't think you'd have to ask that question." Ryuken retorted. Ichigo shot up from his position on the floor only to be held back by Isshin. His face was just inches from Ryuken's.

"That's enough, Ichigo!" Isshin said to him. Ichigo was hard to hold back. He never thought his son was this strong. "Ichigo, stop!" Ichigo growled and struggled against his father.

"You fucker… how could you be so cold-hearted!" Ichigo yelled. "My wife is dying and all you can tell me is she has no chance of survival? Where's your sympathy? Compassion?" Ichigo threw his father's arms off him and turned around. He kneeled back into place and gripped Rukia's hand.

"I only speak the truth." Ryuken said.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be heartless, Ishida." Isshin said to him. Ryuken only shook his head.

"Giving false hope makes people think only the best will happen. I assure you, if I were to tell you that there was a small chance of survival for her, you'd be delving in the false fact that she'd survive." Ryuken said.

Isshin gritted his teeth. This man was despicable.

"If you wish to keep her alive for the next few days on this pointless antibiotic then that's up to you." Ryuken said. Ichigo turned to him.

"There has to be another way. There just has to be. There can't be nothing at all we can't do for her!" Ichigo yelled. Ryuken narrowed his eyes at him.

"I told you there is no way on this earth she's going to make it." Ryuken shot back. "Have you no idea what terminal illness is?" Ichigo looked back to Rukia. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't.

"There just has to be a way…" Ichigo put his head down onto her hand and sobbed quietly. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose her, too…

"I'm sorry, but there is no way. No medication is powerful enough to kill it. It's only a matter of time." Ryuken said. Ichigo began to shiver, his hand clutching Rukia's and turning it red. Anger, fear, resentment, hate all filled his body at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Was he really supposed to just sit here and hold her hand until she becomes lifeless?

"… there… is one way." Isshin whispered, looking down at the floor. Ryuken looked at him with a heavy look of surprise on his face, and Ichigo whipped his head around to look at his father.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes were wide and teary, but filling with hope. Isshin, however, refused to look at him.

"There is… one other solution." Isshin continued. "There's one medication that's strong enough to kill this thing."

"Then where is it?" Ichigo hopped to his feet and grabbed his father's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Where is it, Dad? Is it at home? I'll go back and get it, anything, I'll-"

"It's illegal in this country." Isshin blurted out. Ichigo went silent. It's banned? But, why…? "It was banned fifty years ago from production and distribution to this country. Since then, over twelve hundred people died from it, yet they still won't allow it back." Isshin said. Ichigo looked fallen.

"What caused it?" he asked.

"Diseased animals." Isshin answered. "When the medicine first came out, it was used properly. But when illegal drug trades started happening, fights broke out and people started misusing it. The idiots started dying from overdose more than the actual disease." Isshin looked away again. Ichigo dropped his head.

"Dad, if you knew it wasn't here, why did you fucking bring it up?" Ichigo growled. Isshin looked back at him.

"Because I know someone." Ichigo snapped his head up. "I know someone who has it. A whole case worth of it. If we can get just one bottle, Rukia may have a chance." Isshin said. Ichigo suddenly smiled. A sloppy, sad smile, but one also filled with hope.

"Where is this person? I'll go and get it. I'll bring it back. Tell me, Dad." Ichigo begged.

"It's…" Isshin hesitated. "It's far, where he is." Isshin said. Ichigo's grip on Isshin's shoulders tightened.

"Where is it?" he said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me you're going to just stand here and let her die, Dad." Ichigo's eyes flared rage. Isshin had no other option.

"It's at Aisu Hill." Isshin answered. Ichigo's face paled.

"A-Aisu Hill?" He repeated. "That's… miles from here." Ichigo looked down. That's a five-day travel to and back. Possibly longer. That mountain already had feet upon feet of snow on it. The roads must be blocked and avalanches aren't a stranger at this time either.

"Ichigo, it's very dangerous there. It'll take a good week for you to return." Isshin said.

"And a week Rukia does not have." Ryuken spoke. Ichigo kept his gaze on the floor.

"How long does she have?" Ichigo asked. Ryuken cleared his throat.

"Three days at best." he answered.

"Is that with or without the antibiotics?" Isshin asked next.

"With. I told you it's pointless." Ryuken said. Ichigo gripped his father's shoulders tighter.

"All I need is three days." Ichigo said as he looked up. "Just give me three. And I'll be back here with not one bottle, but the whole damn case." Ichigo's eyes narrowed with determination. Isshin frowned.

"Ichigo, this journey isn't a walk in the park." Isshin said.

"Yes, listen to your father, Ichigo." Ryuken spoke. Ichigo shot him a glare. "It'll take you about six or seven days to return with that medicine. Considering you don't get hurt, or possibly die on the way there or back." Ryuken said.

"And all I need is three." Ichigo growled. He turned back to Isshin. "Dad, you just give me directions and I'll go there and be back within three days, you hear me?" Ichigo started at his father. Isshin was speechless. Ichigo… he was so persuaded that he was going to make it. Though Isshin doubted he could do it… a part of him said he could, and would do it, and prove that bastard Ishida wrong.

Smiling a bit, Isshin put his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'll give you a map." He said. Ichigo smiled back.

"Thank-you, Dad." Ichigo looked to Ryuken, then glared. "As for you, bastard, I'm going to make you choke on your words." he let go of his father and turned around to Rukia. She looked so tiny and fragile; so delicate under the thin blanket that barely kept her warm. He let his fingertips stroke her cheek. It was cold as well. "Rukia…" he bent down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Wait for me, Rukia. I promise I'll come back." he kissed her flushed skin. "Don't die on me before I get back." he whispered to her. He fought back the last if his tears as he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After washing up and packing a bag, Ichigo came down the stairs of his home. It was so cold and quiet without Rukia here. It was lonely. So… empty without her.<p>

Ichigo had lived alone by himself for a while before he met Rukia. He was just a shell. An empty man with no hope enough to keep living. A recluse not even speaking to his own family. When Rukia came along, he was very skeptical that she would change him. But change him she did. She married him.

Ichigo picked up the picture of he and Rukia. Just a simple photo of them smiling. The smile he knows he may not see if he fails. The smile that he'll only dream of and wish he'd see again.

"I promise… I'll save you, Rukia." he put the picture face down and threw his bag over his shoulder. Ichigo walked through the kitchen and out the door. When he stepped outside… it was snowing.

Ichigo froze. "Snow?" he looked up. The dreary early dawn was grey skies and snow falling calmly from the cloudless sky. It was sticking to the ground below his feet. This wasn't good. "Damn, I gotta hurry." Ichigo rushed to his car, and just as he was going to get in, a familiar car drove up the driveway. It was his father. "Dad?" Ichigo muttered as he pulled up beside him and got out.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you." Isshin said sternly as he got out. He was dressed in his regular doctor's uniform. Ichigo saw how serious his face was.

"Dad, I need to go." Ichigo said.

"It's urgent." he said. Ichigo feared the worst.

"Is it Rukia? Has she gotten worse?" he asked worriedly. Isshin shook his head.

"No, just meet me inside." he said. Begrudgingly, Ichigo left his car and entered his home again. Inside, Isshin reached in his inner coat pocket and pulled out some papers folded up, and unraveled them and placed them on the table.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked. Isshin handed him a piece of paper with no lines on it in his father's handwriting.

"Some instructions for you." Isshin said. Ichigo scanned it quickly. "On the back is a map and the route I want you to take up that mountain."

"Urahara?" Ichigo read aloud.

"Kisuke Urahara." Isshin said. "He's in charge of the small shack that holds what we need. You tell him that Isshin Kurosaki sent you." Isshin said sternly. Ichigo looked at him.

"Dad, how do you know him?" Ichigo asked. Isshin kept a hard stare for a while.

"It's a very long story, son. One you don't have time for." Isshin said. Ichigo took his word and put the paper in his coat pocket. He then laid his attention to the papers on the table. It was typed professionally. Why did he feel like he's seen this before...?

"What is this, Dad?" he asked as he picked it up. Isshin said nothing as Ichigo read it and a horrified look crossed his face. "Dad, this is… euthanasia papers?" he looked up at him with disbelief. Isshin looked down.

"Yes." he answered honestly, then looked up at him. "Just in case-"

"Just in case what?" Ichigo interrupted. Isshin swallowed hard.

"Ichigo, there's no telling how Rukia is going to cope with this virus inside of her." Isshin began. "Just in case when you're gone, I want to have your consent to… put her out of her pain if she takes a turn for the worst." Isshin said. Ichigo's hands trembled as he held the papers in his hands. He couldn't do this… he couldn't sign a paper saying he was okay with them murdering his wife.

"I… I can't do it!" Ichigo slammed the papers down on the table. "I can't sign this, Dad. I can't!" he felt his eyes burning up with tears. How could his father do this to him?

Isshin suddenly put a hand to Ichigo's. "Listen, son. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was the best option." Isshin said. Ichigo dropped his head. "I… I had to do it with Masaki…" Isshin said regretfully. Ichigo looked up at him shocked.

"M-mom?" he breathed heavily. Isshin closed his eyes and turned away from Ichigo. His head down and his stature stiff. He was silent and still, like a boulder. It's the worst he's ever seen his father.

"Your mother… she was in so much pain…" Isshin muttered. Ichigo listened with heartache. "I couldn't stand seeing her suffer the way she was. There was no way I was going to have her going through more of what she'd already been going through. The treatment was making it worse and…" Isshin stopped talking. Ichigo looked away. He knew his mother was very ill, but he never knew that. "I never told you or your sisters what I did." he turned around, exposing his teary eyes. "Because I didn't want you to see your father as the person who killed their mother." he finally said. Ichigo was speechless. He was only five when she died. He saw his mother's death as… natural, not voluntary from a person. "Ichigo, it was one of the worst things I've had to do in my entire life. Something I never wanted to have to do, but…" he walked up to Ichigo. "As you know already, we have to do terrible things to help others." Ichigo looked at him. He's never trusted anyone else other than his father. All his life his father has never been wrong. Not once. Not now, either…

Hanging his head and staring at the papers below, Ichigo sighed. "Give me the pen…" Isshin reached into his pocket and handed Ichigo a pen. He felt his heart shatter seeing his son sign the paper. Ichigo placed the pen down and stood straight, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll be back before you get the chance to even get that needled close enough to her." Ichigo said darkly. Isshin smiled. That's his boy.

"You're strong, Ichigo. Just like your mother." Isshin said. Ichigo glanced at him, and flashed a quick smile before heading towards the door.

"I have to go, Dad." Ichigo said emotionless.

"Wait a second." Isshin stopped him again. "Take these." he tossed him a pair of keys. Ichigo caught them and looked at them closely. Then back to Isshin.

"Dad, these are the keys to your jeep." Ichigo said. Isshin loved that car. Why was he giving it to him? Isshin only smiled.

"You think that piece of junk of yours can withstand this weather?" he said. "Take it and get that medicine." Isshin said. Ichigo once again was speechless. His father was really there for him. "Show that Ryuken who's boss, too." Ichigo chuckled.

"No problem, Dad." Ichigo opened the door, but before he left, he turned around. "Oh, Dad." He said and Isshin looked at him. "Can you take the blanket off my bed and take it to Rukia? I want her warm." he said. Isshin nodded.

"Will do, son." were the last words Ichigo heard from his father before he got in the jeep and embarked on the long, dire journey.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Isshin returned with the blanket Ichigo wanted him to put over Rukia. It was a simple quilt: an orange and purple design coloring on it. Isshin frowned looking at it. It was their blanket. And knowing that Ichigo was fighting for Rukia's life along with her made him depressed.<p>

Isshin entered the room which had barely lit up with the cold weather. The first snow of the season. All that Ichigo was preparing for. Will it all be in vain?

"Ichigo. Don't you dare take longer than three days." Isshin said to himself as he covered Rukia with the quilt. She… she reminded him of the day Masaki was lying in the hospital bed… with the same illness… He prayed Rukia wouldn't be joining her, too.

"Your boy's stupid." Isshin heard Ryuken from the doorway. He was holding the paper Ichigo signed, a clipboard in the other hand. Isshin glared at him. "It'll take a miracle for him to make it back here in just three days." Ryuken continued. "He'll never make it in this weather." he walked over to a table that held all sorts of items. Isshin sat next to Rukia, silently fuming. "In three days, maybe two, maybe one, she may go down the path for the worst." he picked up a syringe. "Her vitals are horrid as of now. Her breathing has to be supported by a machine, and she has to be fed through a tube." he picked up a small bottle, sticking the needle into it. "It'll only be a matter of time, Isshin." He pulled the plunger of the syringe back, filling the barrel with a translucent, yellow-tinged liquid. "Before the time comes." he finished and placed the syringe back on the table. Isshin finally turned to the doctor.

"Ryuken, shut up." Isshin spat. Ryuken was unmoved. "My boy Ichigo may not be some school wizard like your Uryu, but goddamn is he strong." he stood up and walked towards him. "You may be forgetting that I'm a doctor too. And I say Rukia has a fighting chance so long as Ichigo has anything to say about it." Isshin growled.

"And what about your wife?" Ryuken mentioned and made Isshin cringe. "Where was your say when she came down with this virus?"

"It was too late for her." Isshin replied. "And you keep my wife out of this! Don't you dare mention her name. Ever." Isshin threatened. Ryuken only held his glare. "Now I want you to direct me to the pharmacy." Isshin demanded.

"Why?" Ryuken asked.

"Because I want Rukia on the strongest steroid we've got here." Isshin said. "As you said countless times before, antibiotics won't work. Steroids will keep her heart going and her organs functioning just until Ichigo gets back." Isshin said.

"You're so sure of him." Ryuken said.

"Of course I am," Isshin said. "Ichigo can do this. So long as I'm here backing him up."

Ryuken rolled his eyes. "You think this hope will save her?" he asked. "The mountains up there are treacherous. Once he gets stuck, he's stuck. Are you sure he won't die there?" he asked.

"No, he won't." Isshin said. He looked back to Rukia and frowned. "Not with Rukia to save."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo has embarked on his dangerous journey to save Rukia's life. Will he save her? Or will Ryuken be right and Ichigo will die along with Rukia? Wait for chapter 5 to find out! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<br>**


End file.
